


Türchen 43 - Ein Morgen mit Lady Gaga und Hooki

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [43]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5849326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antoine wacht nicht oft neben Olivier auf. Dafür ist es umso schöner, wenn das dann doch mal der Fall ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 43 - Ein Morgen mit Lady Gaga und Hooki

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Door 43 -- A Morning with Lady Gaga and Hooki](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565905) by [thegrumblingirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrumblingirl/pseuds/thegrumblingirl)



> Für n o x. Hach, es war schön, mal wieder über die beiden zu schreiben ♥ Und da sie (für mich XD) die größten Hindernisse schon überstanden haben, durfte es etwas Ruhiges, Friedliches werden... Mehr oder weniger. ^^

**Wortzahl:** 1228  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Nie wieder.

Nie wieder lässt er Oli den Wecker stellen, das schwört Antoine sich hoch und heilig. Sein Freund hat natürlich keinen normalen Weckerklingelton genommen, nein. Er musste ein Lied nehmen. Und als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug gewesen...  
Lady Gaga.

Zählt der Musikgeschmack seines Freundes schon als Trennungsgrund? Wenn man in der Früh von Lady Gaga aufgeweckt wird, ist der Tag doch schon gegessen, bevor er überhaupt richtig angefangen hat.  
Er versteht nicht, wie Oli mit dieser Lieblingssängerin jahrelang überzeugt davon sein konnte, dass er mit Männern höchstens bedeutungslose Affären haben kann. Da hört er, Antoine, wesentlich unschwulere Musik und er ist bekennend schwul.

Auch Oli öffnet langsam die Augen. Er blinzelt Antoine an, dann schleicht sich ein ganz leichtes, verschlafenes Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Kaum hat Grizi den Wecker ausgestellt und sich wieder auf die Matratze sinken lassen, legt Oli den Arm um ihn.

„Guten Morgen.“

Okay, vielleicht ist Lady Gaga doch nicht so übel. Also, zu einem Konzert muss er nicht unbedingt, da kann Olivier alleine hin, wenn er meint. Aber wenn auf ihre Musik eine solche Begrüßung folgt...

Als wüsste er, dass Antoine etwas gegen seinen Musikgeschmack sagen will – ach, wen wollen sie täuschen? Es ist inzwischen schon Usus bei ihnen, dass Antoine auf Olis Musikgeschmack herumhackt und dieser das lächelnd über sich ergehen lässt, natürlich weiß Oli, was jetzt kommt -, zieht Olivier ihn ganz nah an sich, kurz streift sein Atem sein Gesicht, dann küsst er ihn. Ganz sanft, verschlafen, langsam.  
Ja, definitiv. Damit lässt sich selbst Lady Gaga ertragen. War ja auch nur kurz. Jetzt ist es angenehm still und -

Okay, in diesem Punkt hat er sich getäuscht. Das war nun mal Oliviers Handy, das da geklingelt hat und nicht seines. Soll heißen: Sein eigenes Handy hätte Grizi selbstverständlich innerhalb kürzester Zeit ruhig stellen können. Olis Handy auch, nur halt nicht auf Dauer. Irgendwie hat er die Schlummerzeit eingestellt und die ist jetzt vorbei. Lady Gaga kräht wieder los.

„Oli, ich...“

'Ich hasse dich'? 'Ich drehe dieser Frau den Hals um'? 'Ich verstehe nicht, was du an Lady Gaga so toll findest'? 'Ich will noch liegenbleiben'?  
Es ist noch zu früh, um sich für eine Aussage zu entscheiden. Also beschränkt Grizi sich darauf, seinen Satz mit einem Grummeln zu beenden, während er sich aufrichtet, um Olis Höllengerät wieder auszuschalten. Diesmal aber wirklich.  
Von Olivier kommt ein leises Glucksen. Er versucht, es zu unterdrücken, gibt sich dabei jedoch nicht besonders viel Mühe.

„Idiot.“

Okay, vielleicht ist er großzügig und lässt Lady Gagas Hals so, wie er ist. Als er sich nämlich umdreht und Olivier neben sich liegen sieht, mit dem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, vergehen ihm wieder sämtliche negative Gedanken. Das ist einfach der Mann, an den er sein Herz verloren hat – und der das schamlos ausnutzt. In diesen Schalk, in dieses freche Grinsen hat er sich verliebt, da kann er ihm gar nicht böse sein, wenn sein Freund mal wieder unverschämt ist.  
Zumindest nicht auf Dauer. Die erste Verliebtheit – und die damit einhergehende Blindheit – ist vorüber, er verzeiht Oli nicht mehr alles. Aber er lässt sich schnell wieder versöhnlich stimmen.

„Komm' her, Grummelchen.“

Antoine übergeht den völlig überzogenen und unangebrachten Spitznamen und gehorcht ihm. Ist ja auch zugegebenermaßen echt schön, sich noch mal hinlegen zu können, sich noch mal an seinen Freund kuscheln zu können...  
Oliver schlingt die Arme um ihn, Grizi bettet den Kopf auf seiner Brust.  
Ja, das ist perfekt.

Er genießt diese Momente. Also nicht unbedingt die Momente, in denen der Wecker klingelt, erst recht nicht, wenn es sich bei diesem Wecker um Lady Gaga handelt. Aber diese Momente der Zweisamkeit, das genießt er. Einfach Oli bei sich zu haben, ihm nahe zu sein... Das ist keine Selbstverständlichkeit und deshalb sind ihm diese Augenblicke so wichtig. Denn er kann nicht jeden Tag mit Oli im Bett herumliegen und kuscheln, er kann ihm nicht jeden Tag dabei zusehen, wie er nur mit Handtuch um die Hüfte vor dem Badezimmerspiegel steht und seine Haare richtet, er kann nicht jeden Tag in die Küche zu einem pfeifenden Oli kommen.  
Das ist der Fluch einer Fernbeziehung. Doch solange es diese Momente gibt, will und kann er nicht auf diese Fernbeziehung verzichten. Es rentiert sich, zu warten, es rentiert sich, die einsamen Stunden zu überstehen. Ihre gemeinsamen Momente mögen zwar nicht besonders zahlreich sein, dafür sind sie immer sehr gehaltvoll.

Es wurde ja auch schon besser. Beziehungsweise: Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Als das mit ihnen anfing, ging Antoine zum Glück nach Madrid. Das ist zwar immer noch nicht London, aber Madrid ist von London aus wesentlich besser erreichbarer als San Sebastián. Antoine weiß noch, wie Olivier fast einen halben Tag unterwegs war, um ihn dort zu besuchen. So sind es nur noch zwischen 2 und 2 ½ Stunden Flugzeit – an manchen Tagen brauchen sie länger, um in Madrid beziehungsweise London vorwärts zu kommen.  
Nun wechseln sie sich mit den Besuchen ab – das hat sich mittlerweile ganz gut eingespielt. Und Grizi ist echt dankbar für die gemeinsamen Stunden.

Allzu lange halten sie es auch heute nicht mehr im Bett aus. Da ticken sie zum Glück gleich – sie bleiben zwar gerne nach dem Aufwachen noch ein bisschen liegen, aber nach einer Weile müssen sie einfach raus und sich bewegen.

„Ich geh' ins Bad.“

Mehr Absprache benötigen sie nicht, Oli nickt kurz und Grizi macht sich nach einem letzten Blick auf seinen Freund, der sich gerade über seine Klamotten beugt, auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Als er dort fertig ist, ist seine nächste Station die Küche.  
Auch Olivier hat schon hierher gefunden. Er kniet auf dem Boden, schlägt sich auf die Hüften und ruft Dinge wie 'Ja, feiner Hund!'. Vor ihm hüpft Hooki, Antoines Hund, hin und her und japst vor Begeisterung. Dann hebt Oli seinen Kopf und sieht zu ihm hinüber.

„Ah, du bist fertig.“  
„Ja. Und ihr...“  
„Ich hab' Hooki gefüttert.“

Gefüttert, klar. Deshalb ist der Futternapf noch leer und Hooki ist völlig außer Rand und Band. Gut, das wäre er auch, wenn er Futter bekommen würde, es steht jedoch fest, dass Olivier noch nicht zu dem Part gekommen ist, in dem er dem Hund tatsächlich Fressen verabreicht.  
Ist jedoch kein Grund, Ärger zu machen. Stattdessen bleibt Antoine im Türrahmen stehen und sieht den beiden noch ein bisschen zu. Nicht nur er freut sich über Oliviers Besuche – auch Hooki ist verrückt nach seinem Freund. Wenn er wüsste, dass Grizi öfter mal nach England fliegt, um Oli zu besuchen, wäre er gleich doppelt beleidigt – einmal, weil Antoine ihn einfach alleine gelassen hat und dann noch, weil er nicht mit durfte.  
Dann rappelt sich Olivier auf, tätschelt dem enttäuschten Hund noch einmal kurz den Kopf und richtet seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf Antoine.

„Was wollen wir-“

Er beendet seinen Satz nicht. Als sein Blick auf Antoine fällt, verstummt er und auf seinem Gesicht breitet sich ein Lächeln aus. Kurz zuckt er mit den Schultern, dann geht er zu ihm hinüber und umarmt ihn. Ohne Erklärung, ohne Vorwarnung.  
Gut, dass Antoine keine Erklärung, keine Vorwarnung braucht. Er schlingt seine Arme um Oli, presst seine Nase gegen seine Schulter und atmet seinen Geruch ein, während Olis Hände seinen Rücken streicheln.

„Es ist so gut, hier zu sein.“

Oh ja, das ist es. Da kann er Olivier zu hundert Prozent zustimmen.


End file.
